This invention relates generally to instrumentation for gaging the threads of workpieces; more particularly, it concerns tooling, typically portable, to accomplish rapid and accurate gaging of pipe threads, including thread flanks.
It is important in the cutting of threads on workpieces such as pipes to maintain dimensional accuracy of thread flank angularity and axial positioning along the thread length. If such accuracy is not maintained, make-up with a corresponding pin or box member becomes difficult, and can result in leakage at pipe joints. This becomes a serious problem in oil well tubular and casing joint applications at deep underground locations. The maintenance of thread flank dimensional accuracy is especially important in respect of a recently developed, highly advantageous thread known as the Blose thread, and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,284.
Accordingly, it becomes important to be able to accurately and rapidly monitor or gage thread flanks as well as thread crests and root dimensions. While thread gages are known, none to my knowledge possess the unusually advantageous structural and functional advantages of the gage described herein.